A great deal of attention has been directed to developing sheet-like dressings, for the treatment of body surfaces, using a variety of materials. Curtis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,367 teaches using a coagulated proteinaceous solution or paste, and forming a soluble, semi-permeable, artificial bandage. Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,259 teaches a film prepared from a cellulose derivative such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, glycerol, and water. The cellulose derivative is described as a composition that will cause the coagulation of blood plasma. Catania et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,498 teaches a flexible wound dressing formed primarily from a water soluble dextran polymer. Mason, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,799 and 4,393,048 teach a protective gel composition for treating white phosphorous burn wounds containing water soluble hydrogels of alkali metal alginate and glycerine. Murray, Canadian Pat. No. 1,180,622 teaches forming a laminate comprising two sheets of a water soluble material having a layer of a mendicament.
In the treatment of dermal lesions, significant problems can arise in contacting lesions with treatments in general and with sheet-like dressings in particular. The application of a dressing can often disturb injured tissues. Portions of dressings can often be included in the formation of new skin during the healing of abrasions, cuts, and other skin injury. The removal of many dressings can cause significant pain and often can re-open at least portions of partially healed wounds. More particularly, in the treatment of other wounds such as burns and other more serious injuries or surface lesions that involve a significant area of the skin, simply applying many available sheet-like dressings to the wound can cause severe pain and discomfort. Further, the removal of such dressings after a period of a few days can cause additional pain and suffering. Further, sheet-like dressings need to be formulated such that the dressings can include antibiotic compositions, compositions that can promote wound healing, pain killers, and other treatment agents.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for dressings that can be applied and removed from the skin surface with minimal pain and discomfort while at the same time providing a vehicle for the application of beneficial treatments to the skin surface.